Waking Up
by NerdyChick66
Summary: Harry wakes up to a redhead. Will they reunite immediatley or will it take time? After the war. On HOLD. Check out profile for details. I'm very sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! I'm back with another story. This might stay a one-shot unless a lot of people want it to continue on. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Not betaed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

I sat at one of the long tables and played with my food not paying attention what was going on around me. All I could think about was Harry and it broke my heart into a million pieces. Would he take me back? Does he still love me? These questions were swarming around in my mind and became muddled.

"Hey," Ron's dull voice jerked me from my very important thoughts about Harry. "Ginny it's your turn to check on Harry."

We, Hermione, Ron and I, had been checking on Harry every few hours ever since he had been asleep twenty-four hours to make sure he was still alive. We weren't sure what injuries he acquired. Plus mum began to fret about how him sleeping to long could be hazardous and make him stay up for hours.

"Okay." I mumbled and pulled my self up off the bench.

As I sauntered up the stairs a thought popped into my head. Harry still seemed to love me on his birthday so he should take me back, right? I pondered over this until I reached Gryffindor Tower. I had more important things to think about right now.

"Harry." I breathed as I entered the guys dormitories and saw him lying unmoving.

He looked so calm and content. I haven't seen him like then since, well since we dated. It was quite sad actually. He has always had the weight of the world on his shoulders and now it had been removed. He probably felt lost now that he didn't have to constantly face Voldemort but then again he could start a new life. Possibly with me and my family.

I began to look around since I am required to stand here for a few minutes just incase he wakes up while one of us is in here with him. I noticed that the room looked like it had no lasting damage. I think this is the one part of the castle that hasn't been touched at all.

"Ginny." I heard Harry's beautiful voice crack through the silence.

I snapped my head down to look at the man I loved. He was awake and alive finally after thirty six hours. Finally I could talk to him and take in his every feature since I h

"Harry your awake." I tried to conceal the excitement in my voice because in truth I had mixed feelings at the moment.

I felt anger start to bubble up underneath my skin because the noble prat was allegedly dead at one time. I was also secretly thrilled to have him alive so maybe he would take me back and help me through the aftermath. What if he didn't take me back? I mustn't think like that because of that kiss on his birthday

"Ginny I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean for anyone to die and I had to die." He looked guilty and depressed.

I felt my anger subside and was replaced with shame knowing that I was going to chew him out. I felt compelled to comfort and tell him that it wasn't his fault that he shouldn't be grief-stricken over everyone. They would have wanted him to be happy and laugh about life especially Fred, his dad and Sirius.

"Harry it's not your fault but," My voice was soft then it became stern, " _you will explain everything to me."_

"I promise but will you still take me back?" He asked, his eyes having that wondering look in them.

"Yes." I squealed. I

How could I not take him back? He was what kept me going last year, knowing I would see him again. He was the frosting to my cake. I felt incomplete without him. He was the missing person in my perfect picture of my life.

I walked over a sat next to him on the poster bed. It felt good just to be at Harry's side again. I leaned and situated my head on his shoulder. It seemed as if the world was normal. I felt whole for a second then it hit me. It was _not_ his normal scent!

I wrinkled my nose. "No offense but you reek!"

"Sorry taking a shower hasn't exactly been on the top of my list." He chuckled.

"I know but still, how do expect me to hug you without me crinkling my nose?" I giggled.

It sounded foreign, as if it wasn't my laugh. It had been so long since I truly laughed most of the time I faked it and nobody knew the difference. I guess being around Harry is so natural it's like breathing.

"Okay maybe I should take the hint and go have a shower." He got up and gathered his things.

"Good. I'll see you down in the great hall." I got up left my head spinning wildly at what just happened.

I felt on like I was on cloud nine. I felt as if I just awoke from coma. Love is my addiction and Harry is the drug I will forever use.

**Hermione POV **

Ginny got up left looking spaced out and lost. I understood considering she hadn't seen Harry in about a year. She had only seen him when we returned to Hogwarts after that it was when he was supposedly dead. It had to take it's toll on her especially with losing, … Fred.

As I looked around I observed that most people had sustained many scars and had this haunted look etched on their faces. I felt the same way all of these people looked. I knew George would be the worst off. I felt sorry for him and thought about how hard it was going to be excepting everything. Kind of like is Ginny going to except Harry back?

"Ron what happens if Harry is awake? I mean how do you think she will react?"

"She will probably start screaming at him and start casting random curses at him."

"So you don't think she will take him back easily?" I asked appalled.

"Nope." he said popping the "p".

How could he think Ginny wouldn't take Harry back? I mean if you really paid attention you could tell she was out of it. Then again it is Ron, the one person who lacks tact, subtleness, and the ability to be able to understand others feelings.

"Why? I know she was sad and everything but I thought she understood some what." I was utterly confused.

"Well have you seen her temper?" He said looking at me like I had just spoken a different language.

"No I haven't really noticed." I told him sarcasm lacing my voice but apparently he failed to hear.

"Well Harry's gonna be bloody lucky if she forgives him."

"I guess." I wasn't going to argue with him not right after everything that's happened.

I glanced around at the Weasleys. They all had different degrees of pain etched on their faces. From Mrs. Weasley and Fred who looked melancholy to Bill and Fleur who looked a little bit depressed. I knew exactly how they felt.

"Ron? How's George?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure. Dad said he's lost at the moment. He doesn't not how to cope."

"Oh." I figured that much out myself.

"Yeah but we will be their to help him through it ." He turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah." I said as I curled into his side.

We sat in silence content to be with each other. It was like heaven smack in the middle of all of this misery. Ron was my heaven, my safe place . He was my missing puzzle piece and I fit perfectly into my side.

I suddenly had this thought. "Ron I think Harry is awake."

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Well Ginny has been gone longer this time then she has before." I whispered.

"She probably took a long way back here or started to talk to someone. I seriously doubt he woke up. We would have heard screams."

"Okay if you believe what you want." I told him haughtily.

"Okay so maybe Harry's awake but don't you think she might curse him?"

"No I don't." I snapped,.

That was the end of that conversation. Now all I can do is wait for Ginny. I hope she returns soon so I can find out what happened.

"Hermione!" I heard someone call.

It was Ginny standing next to what was left of the oak doors. She looked exultant and had this ecstasy radiating off her. She was like a ball of sunshine slowly starting to shine through this gloom and despair.

She began to sprint towards me as is she had the most exciting thing to tell me. I was right and Ron was wrong!

"Hermione Harry's awake and he asked if I would take him back. I thought about and said yes!" She rushed in a whisper.

"Ginny that's great! Does anyone else know?" I asked hurriedly.

"No you're the only one but soon everyone's going to know." She smiled mischievously.

"Let me guess you are going to make a public display of your love for Harry."

"Not exactly. I mean it's going to take time before we can actually do stuff. We're going have to get through every else first." She frowned slightly at this.

Ginny's radiant mood chased the darkness away from me . It was one small step closer to over coming the grief and loss.

"What's Harry doing now?"

"Oh, he's taking a shower and then he's going to come down." She seemed to perk up at

the end. "He's going to explain everything when he comes down.

"Good. So, he's alright? No major scars?" I was worried he was injured far worse than anyone else.

"Not that I know of. He appeared to be sore but…" She trailed off stunned.

I whipped my head around and found everyone in shock. Of course Harry had come down and everyone just _had_ to be in shock.

"Harry." Ginny said as she ran towards him.

It was a bittersweet moment. They weren't like they used to be but there was something there between them as they embraced. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the Great Hall.

Ginny leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear and left through the oak doors with a lively Harry trailing behind.

"Since when have my sister and Harry been buddies?" Bill asked looking like he might tear off after them.

"Bill they dated and besides I don't think the entire wizard population would be happy if you killed their savior," I said trying to prevent some major explosion from one of the Weasley brothers.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to be ecstatic about it." He muttered.

"Beel you should be 'appy for Ginny. She won't go zrough this grief alone. 'Arry will be by her side. Can't you see zey need each ozzer?" Fleur was defending them.

"Okay." He said no more on that subject matter.

Ron had watched the whole exchange. I was about to make him eat his words.

"Ron did year any screaming? Did you hear curses fly?" I asked snobbishly.

His ears turned red and he looked away. 'Serves him right', I thought. He should really pay attention more to his surroundings and people.

"No I didn't." His ears turned redder then his hair if that was possible.

"Did you see how Ginny ran up to Harry?" I couldn't but smirk.

"Yes." He sighed grudgingly. "I know I was wrong!"

"Oh so you admit it?" I asked shocked. This was too funny.

"Yes! Now let's talk about something else." He rushed out.

My thoughts began to wonder to Harry and Ginny. I figured Harry would come clean and tell her everything. More than likely the 'Chosen One' would we be off the market and into a redhead's loving arms faster than you can say wizard. Unless of course Ginny decides to play hard to get and make him beg.

**Please review it means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone I'm back! I know it's been months and I'm very, very sorry. I didn't waste those months, instead I was really busy with my life and managed to find beta!**

_**Beta**_**: Huff The Puff. Huff is an amazing beta because anyone who could take this chapter and turn it into something that's worth reading is awesome in my book!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything but the plot. **

I was sitting on the fresh, dewy grass basking in the warm glorious sunlight that I hadn't seen in months. I listened to Harry's heroic, gory story. Soaking in every word that rolled off of his tongue and poured out of his perfect mouth.

It was as if I was actually standing next to him, he told it so well despite the story being the most horrific I'd heard. I felt a part of me shatter into millions of tiny pieces every time he explained how he developed another menacing scar that was added to his significant collection.

"Harry," Now that he had finished his very prolonged story. "What kept you going through all of this pain and hardships? I mean besides for doing the greater good and being a noble prat. " I smirked at the last part.

"You." He stated bluntly. It was the plainest answer he could give yet his most elaborate and it truly perplexed me.

"Why me?" I didn't quite understand why it was me. I mean me did date in my fifth year, and we even shared that kiss in the burrow… but that was it! Was it?

"It was you because I never stopped loving you. It was you because you're something I could return to, something that made me feel like a normal person and comfortable with when I'm around you." He said this and stared off absent mindedly as if what he said was something you would say every day.

I leaned into his side and he knew precisely what I wanted to say. No words were needed. It was nice to this golden serenity. Just me and him. I began to feel warm and fuzzy inside at this moment, just as I did before, and it caused something expected.

"Harry, I love you." I rushed out without warning. I felt my checks heat up and turn red rapidly.

He craned his neck and looked at me adoringly and for a split second I thought I saw a flare of pain in his emerald green orbs as he replied dotingly, " I love you, Ginny Weasley."

After laying here for minutes maybe hours of mulling over what had happened, I had to break the silence and peace. We had to go eventually or we would just stay out here in this slice of heaven for eternity. Plus my brothers might become very suspicious and come investigate: interrogating us like it's a crime.

"Harry we need to get back before _they_ come looking." As much as I wanted to delay having to leave it's better to face my overly protective brothers sooner rather than later.

He stood up and snaked his arm around my waist trying to conceal a wince as he did this. We proceeded to walk up towards the gloomy castle that appeared to be much brighter at the moment.

"Harry now you _do_ realize that my brothers will question you and possibly threaten and injure you even more so than you all ready are, right?" I looked at him as I said this.

"Well either way I don't care. Your mine and I'm yours." He smiled at the latter and seemed to have this happy aurora about him.

We strolled up to the great hall when I stopped. I couldn't just parade in there like some scarlet woman wrapped around Harry like this. I had to think about how to approach them.

I decided to put on a brave face and hope things work out for the better. I mean honestly what were my brothers going to after everything that had already happened?

"Harry are you ready to be bombarded with questions from the people of the wizarding world?" I said playfully as Harry's face fell into a grimace.

"Yea sure I am. I'm ready to take them." He replied sarcastically.

We walked slowly through what remained of the great oak doors and into the vast great hall. I halted briefly trying to comprehend everything that was going on before starting towards my family.

Holding on to Harry's hand gave me more courage. Knowing I had somebody there. Knowing I wasn't alone in this fight for approval.

People would judge us like a trial. They would claim I'm no good or that Harry is pitying me and my family, but what do they know? Nothing at all because if they think that then they obviously can't see how much we love each other.

To me judging is like seeing something and whatever immediately comes to mind is how you that object or person until you really see what's actually there underneath it all. Sadly, most people don't get to see what's really underneath. They look at it, label it and then never change it.

As we stood there people began to take notice of Harry, their savior. They began to stand and crowd around us.

"Ginny! Harry!" My affectionate mother ran up towards us and crushed us in one of her hugs.

She took a step back and began to examine Harry's scars that you could see on his face arms. She gave him a once over and then began to speculate on what would have to be done to restore Harry to decent health.

.

"Harry you look so thin and frail. Sit down and eat." That was order and Harry and I knew that he had better follow it.

Once Harry's plate had filled he sat down and began to eat.

"Now Ginny," My mother had turned to me. " Go fetch Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay."

I walked off and eventually found Madam Pomfrey through the crowds of mourning, injured families. "Miss Weasley it seems as that you have found Mister Potter. Now once he eats send him straight over to me no ifs, ands, or buts." At that she stalked off in pursuit of her nest patient. _They _would probably be willing to let her heal them but getting Harry over their was going to give torture.

Yes Ma'am." I called to her and I almost felt like saluting but that would have been something George or … Fred would have done.

Fred. That opened a new, fresh, deep horrifying wound. I would never be able to fully close that would but hopefully it will start to heal somewhat as time marched on.

I meandered my way back to Harry and sat myself right in front of him and began talking to him as best as I could while trying to push my… dead brother… to the back off my mind, " Harry, Madam Pomfrey needs you once you're done eating."

"No I'm fine and I don't need to be looked over ."

"Harry you have to go no if, ands or buts." I recited the words Madam Promfrey had told me, just as firmly as she'd said them.

"No, Ginny, really I'm fine. I'm not bleeding and I can stand just fine" He tried reasoning with me but that's not going work this time.

"Harry you are going and that's final. I'm not just going to sit here and listen to say your fine over and over again."

I saw defeat flash in his eyes like lightning. He knew I had won this battle because he began to eat much slower, taking longer bites and smaller mouthfuls. He Probably thought he was going to delay being examined. Fat chance.

"Harry you can't put this off forever! You have to go!" I was about to drag him to her. I swear, this boy got on my nerves sometimes. Far too stubborn for his own good.

"Mr. Potter please come with me." Madam Pomfrey had appeared out of nowhere in attempt to drag Harry away before he escaped.

"Harry you have to go!" I paused and walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Go you need to be looked at so I can wrap my arms around you more often."

That seemed to convince him. He was more then happy to be examined. I'm glad I could use my _special _charms on Harry because I hated to see him in pain, and secondly I can get him to give in a lot easier and not be as stubborn.

"Mr. Potter am I going to have to drag you to the hospital wing kicking and screaming or are you going to come of your own free will?" Madam Pomfrey seemed to be slightly annoyed by this point.

Harry turned and began to slowly follow the matron towards the great oak doors and out to the Hospital for his complete inspection of his injuries and scars. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many that had to be taken care of.

I couldn't continue to stand here like some idiot so I wondered over to my family, who were gathered at the end of the Gryffindor table. I noticed how my brothers seemed to be watching me walk over to them like hawks. Even George had managed to pull it together and was giving me a death stare.

"Ginny, did Harry go with Madam Pomfrey when he left?" Mum was still strung out and needed some piece of mind to help her from completely falling to pieces over Fred.

"Yes. I thought I was going to have to hex him out there. He finally just went: he didn't seem to thrilled about it though," I explained as I sat down next to Bill.

"Well at least he went freely," Ron said, smilingly feebly. " Takes a lot of convincing and pleading with him just to go to the Hospital Wing …."

I smiled at him but it quickly flattened, the muscles in my jaw hadn't smiled for so long it felt uncomfortable.

For once it felt good to smile again about anything really but it would never conquer the depression deep inside of me. Nothing would be able to completely chase it all away not even Harry. He would be able to make me feel better for awhile but after so long we would both probably succumb to it all.

He would always carry around that hidden pain and miserable secrets that would forever haunt him. I now finally understood it all. It was his life's terrible fate that he was condemned to but I was going to make sure it ended hear and never returned. And if ever decided to show its ugly face again? We would face it together.

**A/N So there's the end of chapter two! Be ready for chapter three. I have no idea I'm going to post it due to the fact I'm busy every other week from now to the end of July. don't forget to review! Thanks hope to see your review! **


End file.
